


God Send

by Sniper616



Series: Alternate Gods [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Character Death, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Cussing, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Self-Sacrifice, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper616/pseuds/Sniper616
Summary: There are multiple realities out there, one where you live, one where you die and one might have been where you don't exists.You live a full life, but when those realities have been the same scenario, would you be willing to take a diffrent move this time...Gavin Reed?





	1. End - Gavin Reed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am making this as a series to avoid confusion, but you can read them separately if you want, thank you for all the patience to those readers of this trash you are all amazing!
> 
> God Send - Original Pacifist ending of DBH  
> God Receives - All humans are androids and vice versa  
> God Creates - All are humans androids are to be created (?)

**Gavin Reed**

 

It has been a year since the revolution, people of Detroit are starting to come back and some stayed out, it was no surprise as President Warren gave her regards to the new species they have to accomodate, new civilians, equality among them and of course a form of government established, with Markus Manfred as the leader of all and apart from this is the ever growing hate crime amongst androids has been born, making DPD more hectic than it should be.

 

"Connor! We have a call!" Hank called across from the precinct, the android stopped his conversation with Gavin and smiled sadly.

 

"Just go plastic prick" Gavin said but the vile of it lacks that of what he could have said a year ago after Connor step foot in the precinct...they somehow became  _friends,_ with Connor's persuasion of course.

 

"I'm so proud of you Gavin" Tina stated, as she sipped her already cold coffee, Gavin glared "still have those?" Gavin nodded, also sipping from his coffee.

 

"I don't know what are those, it's been bugging me the whole time" he said sighs.

 

"The Areeno case is one though cookie, how about you rest for a while?" Tina said clearly concerned, Gavin smiled and smirked.

 

"Who are you? And what have you done to my Tina you bitch!?" Tina slap her jokingly on the shoulders, making Gavin flinch jokingly and laugh at that.

 

"Oh by the way" Tina started, handling him a flyer from her pocket "there was a new petshop opening this weekend, maybe you wanna go?" She said a smile plastered on her face and is clearly teasing Gavin, Gavin quickly grab the flyer and whispered.

 

"What the fuck Tina...what if someone heard?" He said through clench teeth, while his friend...maybe not a friend... is smirking.

 

"Relax! No one will know, and besides what will do? Laugh at your face?" She said before waving goodbye laughing, clearly mocking the other detective. Gavin once again glared at her and whispered a silent thank you, though she didn't heard it.

 

 

_GV900 - 313-710-035 - 35 (Gavin)_

 

 

_"Detective Nines" the android started as he drag the human to safety, they were in a hostage situation, where the assailant pressed the nozzle of the gun into the twenty year old adolescent into her forehead. "I suggest we call backup"_

 

_The detective however ignore him, and proceeded to charge, the assailant was surprise, drawing his at the Detective, and pulling the trigger, Gavin pushed him out of the way, and was shot just above his thirium pump, drawing his gun, he made a clear shot to the man's shoulder, enough for the girl to kick him in the nuts and ran to safety, the girl nodding his way out of the house._

 

_"Stand down! You have the right to remain silent, eveything and anything you say will be against you in the court" the android yelled, gun still on his fingers, led blaring red, and his face full of anger, the man on the ground clutch his injury moaning in pain, Gavin then called for backup, as 10 minutes after the initial incident, sirens could be heard._

 

_***_

 

_"What is wrong with you detective!" The android spat at the human once they are back in the back of the precinct, Nines however just rolled his eyes, slowly kiling himself with a cancer stick on his lips, the detective blew some smoke into the android, making the more angry Gavin more angry than he already was._

 

_"We closed it didn't we?" Nines said twirling the cigarette on his fingers "and we are detective now huh? What happened to 'Nines?'" The android stared at him, led red once again since they left the crime scene._

 

_"It is not ethical" the android said, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth "what purpose do I serve, if my OWN PARTNER DIED on me!?" The detective sighs and step forward, cupping the android's face, his cold blue eyes piercing to Gavin's green-gray ones, their height difference is prominent, the detective's face was shone only by the lighting above them and the car's headlight passing by, the android can't help but whined and took a step back, the detective then traced the scar on his nose._

 

_"Hmmm, it didn't healed huh" the detective started "you will die for me right Gavin?" Gavin avoided his gaze "looked at me Gavin" Gavin reluctantly looked at the detective, face contorted into worrisome "you will die for me right?" He asked again, Gavin powerless, just slumped his shoulders defeated, Nines continued to hold his face "you said you love me right?" Gavin nodded, avoiding eye contact again._

 

_The detective let him go and smiled...more like a snicker towards Gavin and left._

 

 

_Gavin Kamski Reed_

 

_The two men sat on the bed for a moment, silence was prominent whenever their done with fucking...nothing more than pure lust...for the other...while the other silence, the shorter man rubs his neck, which full of hickes and evidence of what happened last night, the other has his face unreadable, after a few minutes of silence, the taller of the two, picked up his discarded clothes and starts to pick it up._

 

_"Let's not meet for a while" The taller one said, the shorter man snorts at that._

 

_"Yeah right, like we don't see each other plenty enough in the DPD" Gavin stated and standing up, not bothering his lack of clothing._

 

_"I don't have much of a choice" Nines said coldly "Lilith was having a lunch party tomorrow and he invited you" and at that the other man was finished putting all his clothes._

 

_"Your finance really loved you huh?" Gavin started "get this, you are sleeping with a man behind her back...you are indeed noble Nines" then turn to him, his smile didn't falter, but he knew inside, it hurts...it hurts, but this is enough._

 

_"Drop it" a glare "just let it go and don't ever speak of this again" and with that the man left, the smile was then replaced with a thin line, eyes glassy before, then a single tear finally makes its appearance, Gavin clutch his aching heart, the room turned even colder, he make his way to the bed and again, and curled like one his cats._

_"It's okay Gavin...it's okay..."_

 

 

**Gavin Reed**

 

Gavin woke up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready, and once done, make his way to work, if only the weather was on his side, he was then met with Connor, who is clearly just as wet as he is.

 

"Good morning Detective Reed!" Connor said cheerfully, for some parts, Gavin didn't know, why Connor is lively for the most parts, he just growled like a feral animal, both of them entering their office, Connor immediately went to the break room, probably fetching Hank his coffee.

 

"For you detective" Connor said, putting a hot coffee on his table, Gavin nods at the smiling android, just as Hank arrived in all his glory, after living with Connor, the lieutenant made a 180 degree turn, he began dressing up properly...well sort off with those hideous patterned shirt...but he looked well kept, Hank also loose a few pounds, and cut his hair, all in all Hank became of they called...a Daddy-Bear, Gavin shakes his head, his cheeks reddening, he soon followed Hank's movement, as the old man happily took the coffee Connor made, then soon Connor's eyes met him, both looking at each other.

 

Gavin grab the coffee and took a sip, Connor's gaze became a glare something in his eyes said 'Stop looking at my man' and indeed Gavin spat out the coffee, the salty taste clinging in his taste buds. Chris looked at him amused, as Gavin stared at Connor dumbly, the android similing innocently, Gavin refrain himself from tossing curse words from the android and just raise his middle finger.

 

He took the coffee again staring at it, a sticky note glued to it. Gavin knew Connor for almost a year now, they sometimes made crude jokes with sexual undertones, but Connor doesn't seem to get it, and over the months, Gavin was surprised that Connor and him became somehow friends and also to be honest he actually never thought that the android, was capable of being lewd...until now.

 

' **My daddy is hot today isn't it?~~ 👅'**

 

Gavin shuddered. He never noticed it till now but the android is walking with slight limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin 😂.  
> .


	2. Author's Note and Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some warnings

Warning:

This is a Detroit:Become Human Fan fiction with homosexual themes.

I DO NOT own the Detroit: Become Human and its characters, all rights belonged to Quantic Dream this story may contain inaccurate characterization and incidents but some are made up as well and is pure fiction and any events are not also related in real life, if so, it is pure coincidental and is not to my knowing.

 

This fan fiction is also a MALE on MALE action, basically it means what it means, Boy X Boy, BL (Boys Love), Yaoi, you name it, if you DON'T like it hateful comments will not be tolerated, DON'T read it, I will save you the trouble unless you feel disgusted by this story.

Feel free to correct me of grammatical errors, spellings or sentence construction, it will help me in the future in becoming a good writer and a storyteller or an author for that matter.

Also I am not a writer in the first place so I am sorry if I disappoint you, I am still learning to be better, but I do hope I will deliver the story thoroughly.

Thank you and please enjoy!

 

Additional Warnings:

 

This story way contain curse words, explicit actions, detailed executions of inhumane acts(?) and graphic contents and further more some are out of characters in this so their characteristics/beliefs/etc. DO NOT reflect me in a certain way, I made them as they are and made them act accordingly to plot (?), for example if they believe some things in which others do not understand or do not partake in that kind of things. I want to make them as unique as possible because if I saw them as myself only, there wouldn't be that different from each other anymore, and that is just boring.

 

Thank you for reading my TedTalk. 😁


	3. Mundane - Gavin Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely today will be exciting...right?

**Gavin Reed**

 

 

Gavin came to the precinct tired as usual, but he become more tired when Connor made an appearance, beaming with those brown eyes glinting of happiness, due to the earlier episode...*shivers*, he can't help but be annoyed and question again, where and when this android found his or is it just his code? But never the less Gavin grunted, plopping himself on his seat across Hank and Connor who is silently talking about another case against androids...I mean what's new?

 

A little later Fowler came dashing in the office, pissed off as usual...but this time seems to be more annoyed as he shouted to the other police androids in the vicinity to be very careful and guard the gates, this made all the other detectives eyed each other, Gavin looking at Tina in which the woman whispered.

 

'He's losing it!' Gavin silently chuckled, as he made eye contact with Connor who just smiles at him and him nodding, after a while a commotion is heard, Gavin stood up wanting to check it out but Fowler barked.

 

"Detective Reed! Stay in your desk and get to work!"

 

"Chill Cap! I was only curious as to what was the deal about!" Fowler signed and eyed Connor and by the way his eyes looked at the android like a silent command, Connor nodded looked at Hank for approval in which the lieutenant acknowledges and nods before he went outside, five minutes later the commotion outside died down.

 

"Connor must have handle it well" Chris said leaning into Gavin's shoulder, Gavin shrug him off and went into the break room, still feeling the eyes of his superior, once seated on his desk, he eyed the glass walls of Captain Fowler, sensing that he is being stared down, Fowler looked at him and signaled him to come to the office, Gavin sighs as he put his cup down.

 

 

*Fowler's Office

 

"I don't know what I did to piss you off Cap, but I swear I was clear this week...I didn't do anything stupid even...to put it short...this week is boring" Fowler eyed him blankly, in which Gavin visibly gulped.

 

"Take a seat Reed" and Gavin did, mechanically, readying himself for onslaught, he did swear to every diety that didn't do anything...did he? "For now, you will be under Anderson's care for the meantime" Gavin was about to disagree, but Fowler raises his hands stopping him "I didn't finish" he said sighing "It seems we have a...problem"

 

"A problem?...and that contributed to me, be with the Andersons for the meantime?" He asks scowling already, glaring at the higher up "What the hell!" Standing up "you know those two cap! I can't even stand their flirting and now you want me to be in the same roof as them?! Are you out of your mind?!" Gavin said pointing outside, just as Connor sat on the Lieutenant's lap, both Gavin and Fowler shivered, as the other cops in the precinct, ignored the couple, thank Gott for the soundproofing on Fowler's office. "Really?!" As if Gavin made a point both men looked at each other, Fowler waving his hand in front of Gavin.

 

"They will provide you protection" Gavin still standing, crosses his arms on his chest.

 

"From what?" 

 

"We are not ready to disclose this matter as of yet" Fowler said, looking at anything other than the man in the room "But for your own safety...and for the other officer's safety, we will have to give you a desk job in the precinct for the meantime  Reed"

 

"What!? Okay! I don't like where this is going even! Can someone enlighten me?" Fowler smack the front of his desk, Gavin stood back flinching, the man glaring at the younger.

 

"We will, if you cooperate, now be a good detective and stay here, don't go anywhere, follow MY orders! Am I understood!?" Gavin glared with hatred at the man, but can only fantom this much, as this man have basically have the power to fire him.

 

"Understood..." he says quietly

 

"Good...now get back to work, I'll send you some files that will keep you company for a while" Fowler said, already going through to his computer, Gavin furious, exits his office, stumping his feet across like a child.

 

' _stupid Fowler and his stupid bald head'_ he muttered as he went back on his desk, a ping indicated that the files are already sent.

 

"Connor! Ben called us in, we gotta go!" Hank yelled across the room, Connor smiling, followed the man and then they are gone.

 

"What's with long face?" Tina inquired, sitting on his desk, as he angrily type on his keyboard.

 

"Fowler made me do desk duty" he said through gritted teeth.

 

"Bummer" The woman said, though really not feeling that bad that his friend was practically left in desk whole day. "Oh well! Gotta go...you know on patrol...not in here...exploring some scenes" Tina grinned and laughed as she  made her exit, waving goodbye at Gavin.

 

"Fuck you Tina!" 

 

///

 

As the day goes by, Gavin can't take it anymore, but just as he was about to stand up, suddenly he felt eyes on him, and that's what he saw...there Captain eyeing him, looking at him as him to disobey his orders...in which Gavin will do in a second, Fowler made a gesture that he is looking at him, Gavin sat on his chair once again, putting his legs on his desk, sighing in boredom, a few minutes later, he heard the Captain's door opening, he peeked through and that's what he saw, Fowler leaving, clutching a phone to his ear, clearly yelling some commands on the other line.

 

Gavin waited for a few minutes,  and glanced around, Chris was on patrol so as Tina, Sherlley and Max are on their desks and seems busy, and a few Office Androids roving around, Gavin stood up and straightened his jacket and silently exits, but was stopped by the receptionist android on the counter.

 

"Going so soon Detective Reed?" The android Clara, Cane...whatever her name is said, Gavin turned around smiling as best as he can.

 

"Yup! Forgot to feed my cat" the android smiled.

 

"Okay Detective! See you tomorrow!" She chirped, Gavin zooms into the parking lot, and mounts his bike immediately...of course wearing a helmet.

 

He misses this feeling, he continued to drive through the road, basically he was finding thrill...thrill that will make him happy...for once in his miserable life, Gavin stopped at a local coffee shop and ordered his favorite coffee, as the barista is already fond of him.

 

"Gavin! Nice to see you dear!" An elderly woman said, as she handed Gavin his coffee.

 

"Nice seeing you too Nana, how's life?" He asked as the woman eyed him, probably studying his features, a frown making into her face.

 

"Nothing as much as a detective life you going around" she replied, fetching something in the counter and placing it front of Gavin right beside his coffee "it's on the house" smiling, Gavin wink at her.

 

"Damn thank you!" Nana chuckled.

 

"You have to work on your winking dear" Gavin gave her a confused look, as the coffee and cake was already on his hands.

 

"My winks fine okay!" Blushing, Nana chuckled once again and playfully shake her head, Gavin smiled once more and took a seat right beside a window, studying the people come and go, he wondered what was going on about 3 hours ago, he began to be skeptic of what their Captain was on about. He sighed sipping his coffee cringing at how hot it is.

 

' _cat tongue Gavin! Cat tongue!'_ he reminded himself, imagining to himself, he was drifted into a day dream, where he was...oddly enough he saw himself as an android, but a different one, well to add up if he was an android he would be toooooooo much reckless...he chuckled,  _Fowler would be fucking furious_ he imagined his model to be resilient, and lightweight and able to jump from high places  _imagine getting damage and Fowler will take all the expenses!_ he snickered at the prospect.

 

"This is silly" he said after a while and look at the time "shit!"

 

"Language dear!" Nana called her across from the room as she gave a change to one of her customers, Gavin bowed apologetically at her, Gavin practically swallowed the whole cake in the process of his panic  _I wish I could savor you but Satan is on his way_ Gavin said mentally and gulp down the entire coffee in one go, he stood up and made a bee line to the exit.

 

"Thank you Nana!" Gavin said waving goodbye as the woman smiled brightly and bid also goodbye to him,  he made big strides to his motor cycle, he then fumble for his keys and mount his bike but someone interrupts him, he looked at the man, and do a do over.

 

' _tall...probably American..._

 

_Fashion sense is shit........I care about it okay!_

 

"Excuse me by any chance...are you Detective Reed?" He studied the strange man again.

 

_Proobably 6'1 in height, broad shoulders, wearing a black hoodie,_

 

_Face covered._

 

Gavin slowly reached for his pockets that holds his Swiss kinfe,  and ready for action.

 

"What do you want Asshole?" He said a bite at it, to show and threatened the other man, but strangely the man smiled.

 

"I just wanna be...friends" Gavin didn't like that pause...he...didn't...like...it...one...bit

 

_Friends my ass!_

 

And for once Gavin remembered Fowler's orders

 

He might be in trouble...in a nearly deserted parking lot.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Author's Note and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's confusing

Yeah, this story is confusing that even I the author is confused, so basically there are 3 Story arcs mainly;

 

**Gavin Reed**

 

-The Fanfic of the original best ending

 

 

**Gavin Kamski Reed**

 

-All the androids are human

-Gavin and Elijah are brothers and so on

 

And lastly

 

**GV900 - Gavin**

 

 **-** Basically an AU where androids are humans and vice versa

 

So this is my story and hopefully everyone can enjoy it, I wrote the names of what kind of Gavin there is to avoid confusion but if you get how the story flows Congrats!! You get an internet hug!...or something...

 

Also If you want and favor a story of another Gavin from the other, you can actually read them differently since they have different arcs...so feel free which Gavin story you want, this story is basically the idea of Multi universes since I'm fan of it, and that's why I came with the idea and bamm! This shitty writing is born, but for those who sticks around, thank you so much! To the people who left kudos thank you!

 

I know this story don't have much traffic but...still thank you! Still improving on writing and such 😂

Ps. May have irregular update since...thesis

 

 

Regards,

SNip


End file.
